Hold Me Until Six
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Cuddling on a winter afternoon, they remember the pain they've been through on a song that becomes the symbol of their love... MILEVEN sonfic from Bee Gees's song 'How deep is your love'. Please give it a chance. One-shot, lots of fluff! R&R Enjoy!


_Please forgive me if its bad written, English is not my mother language and I couldn't find a beta. Still I hope you enjoy it and love it as I do._

 _Stranger Things doesn't belong to me. It's property of The Duffer Brothers and Netflix and I make no profits from writing this._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **HOLD ME UNTIL SIX**

January 4th, 1985

It took a lot for Mike and Eleven to finally be there together. After the Snow Ball and that kiss, none of them would tolerate being kept apart even if it was for precaution. Mike had to behave, that was what Hopper told him after one week when Eleven wouldn't even talk to him for not allowing the boys come to visit her for a while, so Hopper agreed a state of compromise with her. If she didn't wander around the forest without his approval, he would let the boys to visit her twice a week, after school until 6 pm and call her over the supercom he bought her all they want, as long as they were extra careful on the way there and on the way back from the cabin, making sure that no one was following them. It was a good deal, except that El no longer wanted to be 'half-way-happy'.

\- El, here… Sorry it took so long, was hard to find the sugar. - said Mike to Eleven who was lying on a hammock on the back of the cabin.

Eleven smiled at him as she looked away from the snow covered trees and turn to Mike who was reaching her a cup of tea. She happily took the cup with both hands enjoying the warmth of the glass on her already freezing cold hands. Mike had his cup on his other hand and waited for El to sit comfortable before he could sit himself. The hammock was very nice but also kind of a mess for two people wanting to fit on it with two cups of hot beverage, but they had El's powers to keep it still until both of them fit properly and Mike put the blanket they carried on top of them so they would be comfortable.

It was the very first days of January and even if it was freezing cold out there, and snowing almost every day, they found themselves enjoying that hammock and blanket as if it was the fanciest thing. It was kind of a luxury for them, drinking a nice tea, enjoying the view and being so close to each other.

Even when Hopper arrived after the kids had left, he didn't knew that one of those two visits he had allowed, belonged only to Mike. He didn't had to ask the boys too long until they agreed to let him have one of the days because yes, they had missed her, and they loved being with her and taught her things, and making her laugh, but also they all knew how hard was for both of them to be kept apart specially with the bond they shared, so it was kind of a gift the boys gave to both Mike and El. Privacy, some alone time to heal.

It wasn't actually cheating. El tried to convince herself that she wasn't breaking any promise or lying to her father, when Hopper came home from work and he'd ask her if she had a nice day, she said yes because it was the truth. She did have a nice day…with Mike, so it technically wasn't a lie, although Eleven wished he never asked specifically about Dustin, Lucas or Will the days they weren't there.

\- Mmm… That's better. - she sighed as she took another zip from her cup. The warmth of the tea filled her while she enjoyed the sensation heating her from the inside, all the way to her belly and out through her cheeks making her blush against the cold outside. It was pleasant, with Mike beside her, feeling the way he was looking at her without gazing up to him.

Mike loved to see her like that, every visit was a new discovery like when she lived in his house. This time, although confined to another year of hiding, it was nice to watch her as she experience _some_ kind of freedom. To see the innocence in her face while she blow the steam of the tea tickling her nose and closed her eyes in pleasure while she drank a little more. And even more, above all, Mike loved to be there, with her.

\- What is it?

Soon the teenager woke up from the hypnosis she was for him and felt Eleven's hand on his knee calling for him. He had just stood there, staring at her like a fool and she noticed but it only took a wave of his hand, El could easily recognize he made when he was embarrassed, and she just smiled at him and they got back to their drinks.

\- Don't you wanna go inside? Today is really freezing and if you get a cold Hopper would not let me come for a long time.

Eleven only shook her head in reply. She loved being outside, it was her favourite place to be even when 'outside' meant more that one place. To be confined to the cabin for almost a year had been boring to the tears and even when she wasn't allowed to wander around the forest; it had nothing wrong with cuddling and resting in a hammock with Mike and an old radio playing music beside them.

Mike understood so didn't say another word about coming back inside. He knew how much she loved going out and he was not going to do anything else than making her happy wherever she wanted to be.

When the cups where empty it was him who stood up to take them back to the kitchen but he got hold back by the sleeve by Eleven who was looking at him with pleading big brown eyes, asking for him to stay. It was so sweet when she looked at him like that, he could never say no to anything, and they both knew that so he just placed the cups on the floor and got back to his previous spot. That beautiful moment was only theirs and it was their secret, they covered themselves with the blanket and cuddle together. Eleven laid on her side, nuzzling her nose on his neck and hugged him with her arm across his chest while Mike hold her by he shoulders, tight to him and used his other hand to link fingers with El's hand on his chest.

And everything was perfect.

Feeling Eleven in his arms again was like a gift he would never gave up, that was a sure thing. Sometimes when he wake up he had to remind himself that he was no longer living that nightmare when he could only find some kind of consolation by sitting on El's fort he built and trying to find her on his supercom. Horrible nights and days talking to the static, believing that he could hear her voice calling his name and becoming sure that he was driving insane. He was lost, he could see that he was no longer himself, he could see that in everyone else but since she came back, since Mike could hug her again and feel Eleven's lips on his, he finally knew he had awaken.

Mike sighed in relief staring at the wooden ceiling when he felt El talking to him.

\- What are you thinking of?

Her question was a happy whisper. El was also drunk in the moment, lying onto him hearing his heart beating and loving every moment of it, it was so calm, it had its own rhythm. It was definitely her favourite place, cuddle on him feeling his arm around her and their hands holding, she never felt so protected. They used to spend a lot like this, keeping each other company in silence. Even when she had powers she didn't fully understand, it was Mike who had his special kind of power she could only felt. He could make her feel great only by lying in there. He was the one that made her complete, the only puzzle piece that matter, he was all she could ever need.

Mike leaned only a bit so he could see her in the eye and she lost herself on his. Her face light up pink as it always did when he looked at her like that, so deep, so intense while his full lips smiled softly at her.

\- I was thinking about how happy you make me.

She knew he was being sincere and Eleven gave him that small shy smile he adored in return while moving the hand from his chest to his neck and Mike knew what she wanted. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead as she rest her head on his chest again at the same time he buried his fingers on her soft curly hair. It was an unspoken agreement, none of them was sure of when it had started, but it made El feel amazing as Mike stroke her hair and played free on it and she gave back something to him as El moaned so innocently in delight making Mike feel only but pride as she grew her smile.

\- Don't stop…

How could he? Hadn't he told her he would do anything for her?

As the minutes went by the world got better and better and didn't seemed like it was going to change. Although when they used to spend the afternoons shouting and screaming when the party was there, everyone always talking at the same time and always so excited; it was even better when they spent that time adoring themselves in silence with the radio beside them playing songs they didn't really listen.

But that afternoon a familiar song made Mike sunk into a memory and the day he played it for her.

/

It was on the day 342 when Mike's parents had an anniversary and he was forced to spend the day with his family celebrating. He never really paid attention to his parents, less of all on that time when he even forgot about himself, but that day he had felt particularly broken. When he was finally free of the family attaches, he got down to the basement with Nancy's walkman in one hand and his parents tape on the other and went to sit on El's fort and picked his supercom.

His voice was hard to find that day; he had to breathe deep over ten times before he could speak.

\- El…- as soon as he said her name he had to stop to gather his strength, he never went defeated that quickly. – Its day three hundred and forty two and today is my mom and dad's anniversary.- He stopped so he could explain.- Anniversary, is when another year has passed since one special event. My parents got marry a day like today eighteen years ago…- it was hard, too hard and he started shaking fast. – El, I can't talk much today, it feels like I can't hold on anymore, that I'm gonna break. I think I'm going crazy, like there's no air left. I think any strength I had has finally left me.

His eyes burned, his nose was red and Mike felt defeated and his voice did all it could to keep talking instead of breaking down and crying.

\- Have you ever heard a song that you felt it was talking about you or something you were feeling? – he asked as he reached for his sister's walkman. – My parents love this song, they play it every anniversary since a couple of years ago, and I never paid any attention to it but today… Today I remembered that day when we were biking to my school and the sun on your face. I…- he cut himself off, he was on the edge. Mike put Nancy's walkman to the speaker on his supercom and didn't say another word. He pressed the button and buried his face on the pillows on he fort and let the song speak for him.

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again_

But Mike didn't knew that in that very moment, like every day, at the same hour she knew he'd be there, Eleven was in the void next to him.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love_

She felt so helpless and so guilty by no being able to say anything to him. Seeing Mike like this, so broken tore Eleven apart so bad, so deep, she doubted it would ever heal. But she had to keep her distance even if it was short, she couldn't touch him afraid he would become white smoke. Eleven sat down next to him listening to the song and getting all the messages and why he chose it.

 _How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

Yes, they did live in a world filled with bad men, a world of fools like the song said that kept them away. El didn't blame Hopper for not letting her out even when they fight often; she thought painfully and angry about those who made her hide, that went to Mike's to threat him, and spy on him and that kept them apart.

All of them should let Mike and El be free, they should allow them to be together and not there all broken into pieces.

 _I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall_

For a moment Eleven could feel a smile on her face even when it was covered in tears. Of course he believe in her, she could tell by the lyrics of the song that Mike was holding her by making El hear it even when he didn't know she actually did. And for a moment El become filled with a tinkling in her stomach when she could hear how himself told her how deep he really felt, how much he understood her, that she was the light on a clouded day. She also knew that Mike would held her if she ever fell.

 _And you may not think  
I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love_

No one knew Eleven as well as Mike. Even when she couldn't tell him she was there, that she was listening and was dying to hold him, even when she could see how desperate he was; she could see that even when he missed her she knew how much he cared for her. And that he was waiting for her.

Eleven felt how her heart exploded by the knowledge that she was so loved.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
_

On the void, Eleven laid next to him without touching Mike, even when she knew she had to leave soon, it'd never be as hard as in that moment. She liked the song and if it wasn't for how painfully broken they both were, she would have been so happy that she would have enjoyed it. So El closed her eyes and moved her hand almost to touch Mike pretending like there was no pain, like if it was only the two of them listening to a radio and the singers were their guest to share a moment of undeniable peace and happiness.

But suddenly Mike made a sound that shot a hole on El's chest and she was sure could never filled it again.

\- … I miss you, El…- he whispered through his tears that covered the happy face she once met as he lifted his head from the pillows. He was so sad, so wrecked, and so vulnerable that, again, she felt the guilt stab her.

She wished, oh how hard she wished she could be there to wipe his tears, to fill herself with his scent, to hug him and never let him leave. And reality had never felt more painful as she got back to her room.

 _How deep is your love,  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

/

\- _We belong to you and me_ …- Eleven's voice whispered unconsciously on top of Mike's chest while her thumb played with the fair skin of his neck but Mike, as soon as he heard her sing that last trade of the song, stop his fingers on her hair and his heart froze.

He never knew when exactly he had travelled back into the past when he was so desperately sad, but the song had ended now and both of them just remain there sunk on that painful moment that had held a declaration of love.

\- I meant to tell you then, Mike. I really meant to tell you at that moment but it wasn't safe for you to know…

Mike was ashamed but he never let go El from his grip. Eleven's eyes were watery holding back a few tears but it wasn't pain, no, it was something beautiful, it was appreciation and the boy felt how the world just stopped and took his breath away. El then pulled herself up and leaning Mike towards her holding the back of his neck, it was the first time she began the kiss.

Both the acknowledgment of Eleven hearing the song when he dedicated to her and the fact that she started kissing him, took him by surprise. Even when she got back and told him she heard him every day, at that moment the song has been forgotten but he didn't thought about it anymore, no. Mike focused on closing his eyes and like Eleven had done, he moved his lips on that innocent peck they made. That sweet pure touch, flavoured with tea and the sweet warmth of El's lips.

Holding hands was basic, hugs were needed and even when they had kissed a few times since the Snow Ball, always suddenly and shy, this kiss was the first time they left, just a little bit, of innocence behind. Mike moved his lips ever so tenderly leaning his head to catch her moving lips better as she brushed his lower lip with her own, biting a little. There was so much sweetness and innocence between them that Eleven knew she never wanted to kiss anyone else but Mike. Every kiss was full of love; it was a new world and also a new beginning.

When they pulled apart El was the only one that spoke.

\- Thank you for the song.

She was only inches apart, her glaze moving from his eyes to his lips and forward, she tasted her lips still feeling Mike's on them and smiled before kissing him again, only a happy peck. And what could Mike possibly do other than smile? Buried in the past were all that suffering, and all those tears and that desperate longing for comfort. Now he could kiss Eleven as much as he wanted, and hold her on hammocks in afternoons in the winter and lean his forehead against hers while she smiled back at him when Mike started to stroke her soft locks again.

The love they shared make them forget about the cold around them and the snow falling again, and the fact that it was already six p.m.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Reviews are always welcome as you are._


End file.
